


He Knew it was Home

by asmallauthor



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmallauthor/pseuds/asmallauthor
Summary: It was one of those things that made Natsume know that he’d finally found home.





	He Knew it was Home

Pulling the door open, Natsume stepped into the darkened entry way of home. The pink sunset outlined his frame as he took off his shoes and once again tugged on the door to close it. 

He had called ahead of time to warn Shigeru-san and Touko-san that he might be a little late coming home; a hunt with Natori for a mysterious youkai had caused him to rethink his plans on studying for the pre-calc. test tomorrow. Not that he was really going to study anyway.

He continued to stand in the entryway as he leaned against the wall and thought about the recent exorcism trip. Being dragged by his ankle along a river bank was not his definition of fun, but it was not something he was surprised by any more. Honestly, it made him feel a little bit alive (ironically because it was a mythical creature dragging him).

However, now that he was home, the cuts and abrasions were catching up to Natsume, and the sore muscles were tense and knotted as he walked towards the kitchen. Hopefully there would even be dinner soon. He’d have to clean up first, but he was confident that Touko-san wouldn’t send him to bed without food. It hadn't happened here before.

It was one of those things that made him know that he’d finally found home.

He knew it was home from the scrapes along the wood floor that Nishimaru created from dragging his bag along the floor. The same marks that Shigeru-san hadn’t even gotten mad about. In fact, he even said it reminded him of the crazy family filled home he grew up with.

He knew it was home from the numerous photo frames that hung on the right. As soon as Tanuma had let slip that a multitude of photos were hanging in the closet, every picture was carefully taken from the wall like they were a treasure meant to be held delicately. Natsume still blushed a little bit every time he passed by the happy, colorful frames.

He knew it was home from the cat toy that Nyanko-sensei refused to admit he played with. It was a stringy little thing that looked like multiple hairballs tied together, It was an ugly excuse for a toy, but it was not left unloved my anyone in the house. Especially when it fell down the stairs (with Nyanko-sensei falling right behind it).

Speaking of the devil, the cat sauntered up to his ankles and gave them a warm nudge as a welcome. It was a little nudge to show that he knew Natsume would be able to handle the exorcism, and although no words were said, he knew a proud smirk by now when he saw it. 

Natsume kicked the toy for him to play with as a silent ‘thank you’. 

Most importantly, Natsume knew it was home from the little touches and smiles (big and small) traded in each and every room. Every room from the office to family room had a good memory clinging to its doorway.

It was a new little feeling that wormed into his heart and caused a happy little sigh to slide from his throat at the end of a long day. The same feeling warmed him from his toes to his fingers, and he would never trade anything for that feeling.

He grew up in a world where instead of a warm feeling, he had a cold invasive fear that never seemed to be starved off by a lonely blanket. It was created by the clanking of alcohol bottles and harsh hands. 

As he grew, the hands became more controlling and thoughtless. They tossed him from house to house, and they never allowed him to find a home. However, he would also never trade that feeling for anything either. It was the thing that caused him to be tossed to and fro; it was the thing that led him to a family that radiated warmth.

As Natsume walked into the kitchen to see Shigeru-san reading a newspaper and Touko-san cooking, he knew it was home in the warm welcome he received as he sat in his chair. His chair. His spot in the family.

And as the welcome turned to almost overbearing concern, he knew it was home. It was where he could be himself and where he could be himself with others he trusted. As the bandages were wrapped around his cuts and tender hands caressed his bruises, little broken pieces caused by that cold fear were pieced back together. 

Not only were they put back together, but they were loved and taken care of in a benevolent way.

It was this that caused Natsume to know he found home.


End file.
